spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki
Na tej stronie można zgłosić prośbę o uprawnienia administratora lub biurokraty na innej, polskojęzycznej wiki, nie posiadającej aktywnych administratorów. Zanim zgłosisz prośbę o adopcję, spróbuj skontaktować się z założycielem wiki lub którymś z biurokratów i zapytać o dodatkowe uprawnienia. Adoptować wiki może jedynie aktywny edytor, więc proszę upewnij się, że spełnione są poniższe warunki. en:Community Central:Adoption requestsde:Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoptiones:Wikia:Adopciónfr:Projet:Adoptionsnl:Adoptiero:Wikia Română:Adoptă un wikiru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o adopcję powinna wyglądać tak: spolecznosc *Link: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji ~~~~ co wygeneruje: spolecznosc *Link: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować spolecznosc.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji — Sovq 21:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hidden=yes type=comment buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o adpocję default= pl.monsterhigh Od Draculaura123 i Lunavampirek15. Chciałybyśmy adoptować pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com. Jesteśmy aktywnymi edytorami i chciałbyśmy uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą Wiki. Nasz administrator jest nieczynny od października tego roku. Na naszej wiki jest trochę ponad 5 wandali, którzy niszczą bez żadnego zablokowania naszą wikię. Codziennie coś edytujemy i upiększamy. Razem z moimi intrnetowymi przyjaciółmi toczyłyśmy wojnę z wandalami. Nie zostałyśmy zablokowane na żadnej wikii. Na wiki monsterhigh mamy dużo przyjaciół, co można sprawdzić natej oto stronie. Draculaura123 jest także druga w rankingu, a Lunavampirek15 pierwsza. Zamieszczam link do strony na której użytkownicy głosowali i większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę. Draculaura123 i Lunavampirek15, 11:05 2011-12-28(UTC) :Przydzieliłem uprawnienia administratora Wam obu. Pozdrawiam i życzę przyjemnego administrowania :)! — Sovq 12:22, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) pl.onepiece *Link: http://pl.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki Od Zyriusz. Chciałbym adoptować pl.onepiece.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Nasz administrator jest nieczynny od czerwca 2011 roku. Na naszej wiki jest trochę wandali ale szkody który zostały tam wykonane szybko zostały naprawione. Codziennie coś edytuje i upiększam. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość aktywnych edytorów wyraziła zgodę: link do dyskusji Zyriusz 10:32, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) :Przydzieliłem Ci prawa administratora i życzę powodzenia w dalszym rozbudowywaniu wiki :) — Sovq 16:29, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) egipt.wikia.com *Link: http://egipt.wikia.com Chciałabym adoptować egipt.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałabym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Obecnie wiki jest praktycznie martwa i brak na niej edytorów: Użytkownicy. Jednego administratora nie ma od 2007, zaś drugiego od 2010 roku. Wiem, że jestem na tej wiki krótko jednak chcę ją nie tylko ożywić przez nowe artykuły, ale także przez świeży nowy wygląd, który także poniekąd zachęca przyszłych userów. Dodatkowo tematyka starożytnego Egiptu jest mi bliska, gdyż jest to jedno z moich zainteresowań. Prosiłabym o nadanie mi do tej wiki praw admina. Pozdrawiam, - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:25, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) :Prawa administratora przydzielone. Widząc jakie rewelacyjne skórki stworzyłaś dla Ogrodu Pemberly Wiki i Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki, z niecierpliwością czekam na więcej owoców Twojej pracy na Egiptopedii :) Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego edytowania — Sovq 08:20, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) pl.aonoexorcist *Link: pl.aonoexorcist.wikia.com Witam. Chciałabym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aonoexorcist wikii PL, ponieważ ostatni administrator nie zrobił nic, oprócz strony głównej. Jestem nowym, lecz aktywnym edytorem. Staram się upiększać strony i przyciągać nowych edytorów. Aktualnie na wikii jest trzech użytkowników, ale tylko ja jestem dość aktywna. Dodatkowo jestem ogromną fankąao no exorcist i wiem sporo na temat tego anime. Pozdrawiam, Gilrean Ringerin 18:19, sty 7, 2012 (UTC). :Na linkowanej wiki nie znalazłem żadnych edycji wykonanych prze Ciebie. Stwórz kilka artykułów, regularnie rozbudowuj wiki i upewnij się, że spełniasz warunki opisane powyżej i daj znać jak będziesz gotowa. Pozdrawiam, — Sovq 21:42, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) pl.bigpedia Witam. Chciałbym adoptować tą Wiki. Na niej prawie nie edytowałem, ale stworzyłem wiki pl.gdanskw.wikia.com i stąd te doświadczenia administratora. Od 60 dni nikogo na niej nie ma. Administrator odszedł dwa lata temu, edycje są tylko niezarejestrowanych. Proszę o przyznanie uprawnień. --Induert 10:41, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) :Adoptować wiki mogą jedynie użytkownicy, którzy regularnie edytują na danej wiki. Kontynuuj rozbudowywanie Bigpediii tworząc nowe artykuły i poprawiając obecne, a gdy warunki wymienione na górze tej strony będą spełnione, napisz w tym wątku. — Sovq 19:49, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Sprawa nieważna. Induert otrzymał uprawnienia. Kinrepok 09:52, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) pl.aonoexorcist *Link: pl.aonoexorcist.wikia.com Witam! Chciałabym adoptować wikię Ao no Exorcist. Widzę, że już ktoś się zgłaszał, ale nie widzę żadnych jego edycji. Jestem nowym edytorem, ale codziennie staram się dodać coś nowego na wiki. Moja koleżanka nauczyła mnie korzystać z funkcji administratora bez ich nadużywania. Nasz administrator nie dokonał prawie żadnych edcji. U,żytkownikó na wiki praktycznie nie ma. Jeden z edytoró stworzył tylko jedna stronę, a drugi edytował tylko stronęgłówną poprawiając tylko jeden błąd. Być może stwierdzisz, że mam zbyt mało edycji, ale ja wciąż coś tłumaczę na komputerze i staram się stworzyć nowy szablon na postacie. Proszę o uprawnienia administatora - Miryam534 08:47, sty 14, 2012 (UTC). :Rzeczywiście wymagane jest nieco więcej aktywności na wiki aby móc ją adoptować, ale jako, że wiki jest niemal pusta, a założyciel nie włożył w nią zbyt wiele pracy, nie widzę przeszkód abyś dostała dodatkowe uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki — Sovq 13:42, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) pl.thevampirediaries Witam. Chciałabym zaadoptowaćpl.thevampirediaries.wikia.com. Jestem nowym, lecz aktywnym edytorem. Na wiki brak życia, inni edytorzy nie są aktywni. Założone artykuły są niedopracowane, mają zaledwie kilka zdań, z których nie można się nic dowiedzieć. W miarę moich możliwości edytowałam co niektóre z nich i mam w planach edytować jeszcze więcej. Nawet kiedy miałam małe problemy z zalogowaniem edytowałam niezalogowana. Chciałabym uzykać uprawnienia administratora, by ożywić tę wiki i sprawić, aby z tego bałaganu aktualnie panującego powstało porządne źródło wiedzy. Pepperonnie. 19:49, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) :Dodatkowe uprawnienia przydzielone. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w postawieniu tej wiki na nogi :) — Sovq 22:34, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) pl.sonic *Link: http://pl.sonic.wikia.com Chciałbym otrzymać prawa do wikii jako współadmin razem z Quick assassiNem. Jesteśmy jedynymi zarejestrowanymi użytkownikami od dłuższego czasu. Jestem dosyć znany na wikiach, prowadzę wiki Bakugan, która pojawia się na dobrych miejscach w rankingu. Pozdrawiam, THIS IS SPARTA-N BUZZEK 19:35, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) :Przyznałem Wam obu prawa biurokraty. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia na wiki :) — Sovq 21:27, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Elder Scrolls wiki Witam, Chciałbym w imieniu swoim i Barcakibica otrzymać uprawnienia biurokraty na Elder Scrolls Wiki. Wikia jest praktycznie opustoszała: od kilkunastu dni edytujemy tam tylko my. Jesteśmy dosyć aktywnymi użytkownikami. Administrator się tam od dawna nie pokazuje: ostatnia jego edycja nastąpiła dnia 15 stycznia 2012 roku (jego wkład). Chcielibyśmy z Barcakibicem wnieść tam trochę świeżości. Prosze o pozytywne rozpatrzenie naszej prośby, Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My Talk here!) 18:48, sty 31, 2012 (UTC) :Przykro mi, ale minęło zbyt mało czasu od ostatniej aktywności administratorów. Większość zmian dokonywać można bez dodatkowych uprawnień. Udoskonalajcie artykuły, rozbudowujcie wiki i spróbujcie ponowić kontakt z lokalnymi adminami - gdy to ostatnie się nie powiedzie i admini nadal będą nieaktywni przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ponówcie prośbę tutaj. — Sovq 20:12, sty 31, 2012 (UTC) : :::Dobrze, tak zrobimy. Jeżeli administrator (jedyny zresztą) nie pojawi się w ciągu dwóch następnych tygodni, ponowimy prośbę. :::Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My Talk here!) 06:27, lut 1, 2012 (UTC) :::*Aktywność na Elder Scrolls wiki; :::*Moja dyskusja; :::*Dyskusja administratora; :::*Wkład administratora ::::Witam ponownie. Administrator kilka dni temu pojawił się na ES wiki. Prosze tym razem w imieniu swoim i Barcakibica (link powyżej) o przyznanie nam praw biurokraty, ale nie z powodu nieobecności administratora, tylko z powodu tego, że od kiedy admin się pojawił, praktycznie nic nie wniósł do wiki, a kiedy ja poprosiłem go o prawa biurokraty, stanowczo mi odmówił, mówiąc, iż nie jestem dostatecznie doświadczony pomimo wielu edycji i artykułów, jakie stworzyłem. Proszę o rozpatrzenie sprawy przedstawionej przeze mnie, omówienie wszystkich za i przeciw i podjęcia odpowiednich kroków. Podaję niezbędne linki (są powyżej, poniżej nie mogą mi się wyświetlić). ::::Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 09:40, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) :Jeżeli lokalny administrator jest aktywny i nie łamie żadnych zasad, to nie jestem w stanie przydzielić Wam dodatkowych uprawnień. — Sovq 19:30, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) pl.charmed * Link: http://pl.charmed.wikia.com Chciałabym uzskać prawa do Charmed Wiki, jestem nową, ale aktywną edytorką, wiki jest praktycznie opuszczona. Jedyny biurokrata i admin Wiki zostawił ją ponad 3 lata temu. Wiem, że jestem bardzo krótko aktywna, ale bardzo chcę tą wiki przywrócić do życia. --[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 19:07, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Z racji tego, że wiki jest w ogromnej potrzebie poprawek, można przymknąć oko na nie spełnienie niektórych warunków. Życzę powodzenia :) — Sovq 19:30, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) pl.narodowa Witam! Chciałnym adoptować Narodową Wiki. Staram się regularnie edytować i jestem autorem większości artykułów na niej. Administrator jest nieaktywny od ponad roku. Waclawius 10:47, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) :Potrzebny jest jeszcze link do wiki, żeby nie było wątpliwości, o którą wiki chodzi. — Sovq 12:30, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Uprawnienia przyznane, pozdrawiam — Sovq 19:13, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) League of legends *Link: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki Chciałbym adoptować http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Administrator nie jest już aktywny od 2 lat.Link do dyskusji: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja Media12345 18:45, mar 12, 2012 (UTC).Dodano link :Widzę, że na wiki jest kilku innych edytorów. Mógłbyś rozpocząć z nimi dyskusję (na stronach dyskusji, forum lub blogu) o adopcji wiki. Wymagane jest aby społeczność danej wiki była zgodna, czy wiki potrzebuje nowej administracji, a jeżeli tak, to kto powinien objąć tą rolę. — Sovq 19:47, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Niestety,edytorzy nie chcą uczestniczyć w dyskusji,dlatego proszę zdecydować. Media12345 16:26, mar 17, 2012 (UTC). :::Miałem nadzieję, że inni użytkownicy zechcą zabrać głos w tej sprawie. Szkoda, że tak się nie stało. Przydzieliłem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 19:26, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) pl.Bakuman *Link: http://pl.bakuman.wikia.com/wiki/Bakuman_Wiki Od Asasyn32. Chciałbym adoptować pl.bakuman.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym użytkownikiem, a administrator/założyciel przestał edytować nie długo po założeniu wiki. Próbowałem się z nią skontaktować lecz bez skutku. Przydałyby mi się prawa administratora by w pełni polepszyć wikie. Asasyn32 14:00, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) :Przydzieliłem Ci prawa administratora. Jeśli założyciel(ka) nadal będzie nieaktywna (przekroczy 60 dni bez edycji), a uznasz, że przydałyby Ci się uprawnienia biurokraty, daj znać tutaj. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 15:01, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) pl.stalker *Link: http://pl.stalker.wikia.com/ Chciałbym adoptować pl.stalker.wikia.com. Jestem w miare aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki, naprawić mase błędów, uzupełnić, oraz aktualizować. Admin chyba nic n ie robił już od dluzszego czasu, a ja potrzebuje tych uprawnien by móc naprawić wszystko. Przy okazji myśle ze uda mi się namówic pare osób by ze mną się zajmowały tą Wikią. Gieorgij 21:09, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dodatkowe uprawnienia przyznane. Życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki :) — Sovq 22:02, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Kiepscy Wiki *Link http://kiepscy.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Chciałbym adoptować tą wiki ponieważ jej admin andrzej nic nie robi nie wykonuje modreacji nie usuwa artów w kategori EK. Nawet nie odpisuje jestem tam aktywny i chciałbym postawić ten projekt na nogi. (Zombie inwazja 14:24, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC)) :Drobna uwaga od siebie - nie potrafiłeś dobrze tutaj zgłosić wiki ani nie znasz podstawowych przycisków do edycji, a oczekujesz, że ktoś tobie przyzna przyciski admina? Kinrepok 16:46, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Adopcja wymaga doświadczenia danego użytkownika na danej wiki jak i ogólnej zgody społeczności adoptowanej wiki, w szczególności jeżeli chodzi o tak duży projekt. W tym wypadku warunki te nie są spełnione. — Sovq 08:11, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Apple wiki Hej chciałbym adoptować tą wiki ponoeważ ma tylko parę artykułów jednego użytkowinka i nie ma admina prawdopodobnie istnieje od 4grudnia 2009 roku i nikt się niom nie interesuje. :Muszę mieć linka, aby nie było wątpliwości, którą wiki chcesz adoptować. Na marginesie, pragnę przypomnieć, że imitowanie innych użytkowników i używanie pacynek w celu obejścia niektórych reguł, jest niezgodne z Zasadami Użytkowania. — Sovq 08:17, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Wsparcie pl.clubpenguin *Link: http://pl.clubpenguin.wikia.com Chciałem adoptować pl.clubpenguin.wikia.com. Obecny administrator już od dawna nic nie napisał i edytował, dlatego chciałem się tym zająć. Zaprosiłem też do współpracy przyjaciół z gry - jeden już nawet napisał artykuł. Do zrobienia jest naprawdę dużo, ale nie mam uprawnień żeby na przykład edytować szablony czy stronę główną - a to jest podstawa poprawnego funkcjonowania tej wiki. Club Penguin w Polsce ma już naprawdę pożądnego bloga, forum (które chwilowo nie działa), lecz CP Wiki nie są aktualizowane od dawna. Dlatego postanowiłem to zmienić i wraz z kolegami z gry zająć się tym :) Proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie sprawy. MisiaczekxD 14:13, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) :Przyznałem Ci uprawnienia biurokraty i administratora. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie wiki — Sovq 15:54, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) pl.devilmaycry.wiki.com Od Sejbyl. Chciałybyśmy adoptować pl.devilmaycry.wikia.com. Jestem aktywnym edytoram i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą Wiki. Mój administrator (Twórca Demonów) jest nieczynny od 6 marca 2011 roku. Praktycznie stworzył on tylko tą stronę i zostawił wandalom. Aktualnie na tej wiki edytuję jedynie ja wraz z jeszcze jednym użytkownikiem (DB Mafia). Prowadzę z nim aktywną wymianę wiadomości i rozbudowujemy tą stronę. Dodatkowo; *Nie zostałem zablokowany na innej wiki; *Aktywnie edytuję tą Wikię (regularnie edytuje od 2 tygodni); *Zamieszczone są tam artykuły mojego autorstwa (dział bohaterowie, gry z serii, media); *Stworzyłem Logo strony; *Utrzymuje wiki w dobrym stanie - aktualizuje artykuły, piszesze o nowościach związanych z tematem. Mam nadzieję że moja prośba zostanie pozytywnie rozpatrzona. Sejbyl :Przydzieliłem dodatkowe uprawnienia zarówno Tobie jak i użytkownikowi DBMafia17, który, jak widzę, także wnosi bardzo dużo wkładu do Devil May Cry Wiki. Życzę powodzenia w rozbudowie projektu :). — Sovq 18:31, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) pl.yugioh *Link: http://pl.yugioh.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować polską wiki na temat Yu-Gi-Oh!. Nie ma tam aktywnych edytorów. Stworzyłem już parę stron i zmodernizowałem stronę główną, mam zamiar regularnie aktualizować stronę. Uprawnienia admina bardzo by mi pomogły. Jestem doświadczony w prowadzeniu wiki. Z góry dziękuję, Final Cannon 17:12, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) :Warunki spełnione - uprawnienia przyznane :) pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia. — Sovq 19:29, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) pl.residentevil *Link: http://pl.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil_Wiki Chciałbym adoptować pl.residentevil. Jestem aktywnym edytorem i chciałbym uzyskać uprawnienia administratora aby nieco ożywić tą wiki. Obecnie jest praktycznie martwa. Administrator jest nieczynny od lipca 2011 roku. Z góry dziekuję!!!Ja1337 20:47, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) :Uprawnienia przyznane, pozdrawiam — Sovq 21:15, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) pl.madagskar Chciałbym adoptować Madagaskar wiki. Na wiki nikogo nie ma więcej niż 5 miesięcy oprócz mnie. Wikia ma tylko 12 artykułów. Moge tą wikie rozszerzyć gdy będe miał uprawnienia. Link: http://pl.madagaskar.wikia.com/wiki/Madagaskar_Wiki - pisał Umarlak 04:42, maj 21, 2012 (UTC). :Dałem Ci uprawnienia administratora i biurokraty. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia — Sovq 15:30, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) pl.komiksy *Link: http://pl.komiksy.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować pl.komiksy.wikia.com Jestem dość aktywnym edytorem a na tej wiki nikt nie był od niepamiętnych czasów. A moje edycje najłatwiej zobaczyć na www.pl.clubpenguin.wikia.com Bo nie wiem czemu ale w profilu mam 5 edycji kiedy edytowałem już ponad 30. Jeśli otrzymam uprawnienia całkowicie wypromuję te wikię. Prosiłbym również o oczyszczenie całej tej wiiki ponieważ chciałbym ją zmienić w 100% (proszę o usunięcie wszystkich artykułów). Pozdrawiam Hultongetty 21:15, czerwiec 9, 2012 (UTC) :Aby adoptować daną wiki potrzebne są regularne edycje na niej. Jeśli nie zamierzasz rozbudowywać zawartości pl.komiksy i chcesz zacząć od nowa, załóż nową wiki. W ten sposób automatycznie dostaniesz wszystkie lokalne uprawnienia i będziesz mógł zorganizować zawartość według własnego pomysłu. — Sovq 21:00, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) pl.fanclubhf *Link: http://pl.fanclubhf.wikia.com Witam! Chciałbym adoptować pl.fanclubhf.wikia.com. Wikia istnieje od prawie 2 lat, a ja edytuje ją od początku (z przerwami). Niestety, założyciel Wikii odszedł i nie dał mi odpowiednich praw. Użytkownicy Wikii jednogłośnie zdecydowali, iż to ja powinienem otrzymać prawa administratora (link do głosowania). Jestem doświadczony, jeśli chodzi o prowadzenie Wikii. Pozdrawiam.--Zapomniany Makuta 13:28, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) :Twoje edycje mówią same za siebie - uprawnienia przyznane. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 17:03, cze 12, 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed Wiki Witam, Chciałbym uzyskać prawa administratora i biurokraty na Assassin's Creed Wiki. Od kilkunastu dni prawie nikogo, poza mną i jednym userem, tam nie ma, a ja działam tam ostatnio naprawdę aktywnie. Chciałbym uzyskać te prawa, gdyż interesuję się tą grą i mam w planach wnieść tam trochę świeżości. Mam doświadczenie, jeżeli chodzi o prowadzenie wiki. Pozdrawiam, Kubar906 (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here! / Мое обсуждение здесь!) 15:04, lip 6, 2012 (UTC) :Przyznałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Mam nadzieję, że może i Polska będzie mieć wiki o Assassin's Creed, której inni będą zazdrościć jakości i wielkości :) Pozdrawiam — Sovq 10:40, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Potter Wiki Właśnie znalazłem tą Wiki i z chęcią chciałbym ją adoptować. Ostatnia edycja miała miejsce 2 lata temu. Nie edytowałem jeszcze na tej Wiki, więc nie dostałem blokady. Wiem, że istnieje Wiki o Potterze, ale chciałbym, aby ta była, że tak powiem "dla mnie". --— 32Polak 17:31, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) :Przyznałem Ci uprawnienia, zachęcam jednak do edytowania głównej wiki na dany temat - w ten sposób można projekt rozbudować łatwiej i szybciej, a praca edytorów nie jest rozbijana na dwie wiki. — Sovq 12:45, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) TekkenPolska Wiki *Link: http://pl.tekkenpolska.wikia.com Chciałbym adoptować Wikię TekkenPolskaWiki. Jedyny zalogowany użytkownik na tej Wiki to założyciel Patricia1998 i oczywiście ja. mam łącznie 67 edycji i spełniam wszystkie podane kryteria. ostatnia aktywność zalogowanych urzytkowników oprócz mnie to 14:48, maj 15, 2012. Strona praktyczne umarła, widzę w niej potencjał i gruntownie się nią zajmę niestety jestem tylko zalogowanym użytkownikiem bez jakich kolwiek specjalnych uprawnień. Założyciel TekkenPolskaWikik jest nieuchwytny z powodu zerowej aktywności na Wiki. tak więc proszę o przydzielenie mi statusu biurokraty. :Przyznałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Wiki dopiero raczkuje, więc wiele pracy przed Tobą. W razie pytań i wątpliwości, odwiedź nasze forum. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 06:29, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) pl.krysworld wiki Witam, chciałbym adoptować zaniedbaną Krysworld wiki . Ma tylko jednego administrtora który od dawna nie był aktywny i nie odpowiada na moje wiadomości. Jestem aktywnym edytorem oraz założycielem Company of heroes wiki . wiem że mam niewielkie szanse aby zostać administratorem, ale założyciel nie dba o tą wiki i jest twórcą jednego artykułu. Zombie bez odbioru. (dyskusja) 18:50, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) :Administrator był aktywny na wiki w ciągu ostatnich 60 dni i w związku z tym wiki nie nadaje się do adopcji. — Sovq 19:23, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) pl.pandorahearts.wikia.com *Link: http://pl.pandorahearts.wikia.com Chciałabym adoptować Wiki Pandora Hearts. Proszę o uprawnienia administratora, bowiem mam w tym doświadczenia, a tamta wiki jest pozbawiona adminów oraz edytorów i chciałabym przywrócić jej dawną aktywność. Na wiki nikt nic nie zrobił oprócz mnie od przeszło dwóch miesięcy. Lacie (dyskusja) 19:10, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :Widzę dużo Twoich edycji, jednak wszystkie pojawiły się zaledwie w ciągu kilku godzin. Aby adoptować wiki należy regularnie edytować wiki w dłuższym okresie. Dodaj nowe artykuły i rozbuduj istniejące i napisz ponownie gdy wiki trochę urośnie. — Sovq 19:52, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) pl.lotr *Link: pl.lotr.wikia.com Chciałbym otrzymać prawa do wiki, tak jak już ci wcześniej pisałam na twojej stronie dyskusji. Zależy mi aby wiki odrestaurować pod względem wyglądu i ją uporządkować. Sama lubię Władcę pierścieni plus jest na wiki grupa edytorów, którzy edytują wiki systematycznie, więc żal aby była ona zapuszczona. Uważam, że ponad 50% sukcesu wiki czy jakiejkolwiek strony/forum to wygląd. On w pierwszej kolejności zachęca potencjalnych userów. Treści też jest stosunkowo sporo, więc wprowadzenie zmian wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre, nie tylko stałym edytorom, ale także tym potencjalnym - przyszłym użytkownikom. Pozdrawiam, --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 16:11, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :Jak wspomniałem w dyskusji - dajmy lokalnej społeczności jeszcze dzień na opinie w założonym przez Ciebie wpisie na blogu i jeżeli nie będzie sprzeciwów, przydzielę Ci uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 16:27, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, - Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 18:57, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Uprawnienia przyznane. Życzę powodzenia w odświeżeniu projektu, pozdrawiam — Sovq 20:08, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wielkie dzięki :). Skórkę już prawie w 80% mam gotową, więc jeszcze dzisiaj będą widoczne zmiany, pozdrawiam--- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 20:14, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Jeśli chcesz zrobić jakąś fajną skórkę, to możesz sobie darować zmiany oasisa. Twoja zmiana polegająca na zrobieniu fajnego bannera w polu, gdzie zawsze jest logo i pseudonawigacja jest niezgodna z TOU, więc radzę ci wycofać te edycje, bo dostaniesz ostrzeżenie od staffów (a będą tylko dwa, zamiast trzeciego będzie desysop). Fajne skórki możesz za to robić na Monobooku: GTA Wiki, Pokémon Dex (hiszpańskojęzyczny), gdzie możesz bez większych obostrzeń edytować skórkę bez łamania TOU czy ingerencji w szkielet strony i ten banner z czystym sumieniem możesz zaingerować w Monobooka. Więcej info... :::Dodanie baneru w miejscu loga nie jest nie zgodne - nie ma takiego zapisu tutaj: help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customization_policy, chyba, że ja jestem ślepa. Gdzie widzisz cyt:"pseudonawigację"? Mam przecież zwykłą nawigację. --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 21:37, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) kiepscy *Link: http://kiepscy.wikia.com W tym projekcie byłem już administratorem, ale za zbyt radykalne reformy (znaczy się - krytyka adminów za łamanie praw autorskich) straciłem uprawnienia. Teraz chciałbym ponownie je utrzymać i odratować projekt. Kinrepok (dyskusja) 17:16, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) :Na Kiepscy Wiki jest kilku aktywnych użytkowników. Mógłbyś rozpocząć dyskusję (np. poprzez wpis na blogu albo wątek na dyskusji strony głównej) na temat adopcji wiki? Jeżeli nie będzie zdecydowanych głosów sprzeciwu lub inni użytkownicy nie będą chętni do wzięcia udziału w dyskusji przydzielę Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. :Zauważyłem, że w ostatnim czasie oznaczyłeś wiele artykułów, szablonów i plików do kasacji i edytowałeś całe mnóstwo stron, w tym stronę innego użytkownika. Nie jestem w stanie przejrzeć tego wszystkiego, dlatego chciałbym Cię prosić o wskazanie ogólnego celu, któremu te edycje mają służyć. — Sovq 19:14, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Ekami oznaczyłem: wszystkie napotkane strony z licznymi błędami technicznymi i redakcyjnymi, pliki bez licencji, wandalizmy i eksperymenty językowe. Zaś dyskusje rozpocząłem na dyskusji strony głównej. Kinrepok (dyskusja) 06:55, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Byłoby świetnie, gdyby coś z tej zawartości dało się odratować (przeredagować albo dodać informacje o licencji/wykorzystaniu w zgodzie z fair use). Czasem krótki i niedopracowany stub jest lepszy niż nic i bardziej motywuje edytorów no rozbudowy artykułu. :::Dzięki za rozpoczęcie dyskusji. Daj znać gdy się skończy i/lub wykrystalizuje się jakaś zgoda. — Sovq 11:38, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oprócz mnie uprawnienia proszę dać dla użytkownika Karu w projekcie - jest aktywny, wie jak edytować oraz często rewertuje wandalizmy. A w przypadku odratowania stron - najpierw słabizny po prostu usunę (usuniemy), zaś potem po prostu jak będzie coś słabego, to się poprawi. Kinrepok (dyskusja) 16:35, sie 4, 2012 (UTC)